Out of my league
by the true Sogeking
Summary: A story about Zoro and Robin I made for a friend. A story about how Zoro must over come his pride and man up to confess his feelings for Robin. Will Zoro lower his pride just for a girl? Will Luffy and the gang cause more trouble than good? Find out in Out of my League! This is my first one so pls. review
1. Chapter 1 : A New Face

Chapter 1

Its 6:00 in the morning, Roronoa Zoro yawns and rolls out of bed. He stumbles into the shower, eats breakfast then gets dressed for school. "Finally high school," Zoro thought to himself. As he started walking to school. After a few minutes he realized he was lost, again. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Zoro has a poor sense of direction but he is too stubborn to admit it. After asking the traffic enforcer he finally made it to school.

He went to meet up with his friends as he silently walked towards them. From a distance Luffy immediately notices him and calls him over. "OI ZORO OVER HERE LONG TIME NO SEE," Luffy yelled over with a large grin on his face.

Zoro sighed to himself "Why does that retard need to be so loud," he said to himself as he walked over.

"Hey Zoro! Your hair looks fluffy you couldn't just LEAF (leave) it alone can ya?!"said Ussop with an expression that looks like his waiting for an applause.

"Ha ha ha so funny," Zoro said in absoute sarcasm. He was used to having his green hair made fun of. Ussop pouted but Luffy kept giggling at the joke.

"ZORO SUP?" Franky yelled in his signature pose. "Ooohhhhhh Zoro its good to see you , but how can i see you I DON'T HAVE EYES YOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~!" Brook happily yelled waiting for a response. Nobody laughed Brook looked down in sadness. "Nice to see you Zoro," Nami said with a smile on her face.

"Ugh why did you come here you ugly Marimo" Sanji said in an angry tone.

"Who said you can tell me what to do you stupid curly brow!" said Zoro in the same angry tone.

"You wanna go?!" Sanji said still fired up Suddenly Nami slams her fists into the faces of the two boys.

"Some things never change do they?" Franky said looking down on what happend.

"Let me take a look at them." Chopper said as he slowly walked over to the two.

"Im fine" Zoro said getting up slowly and sanji following suit. They chatted and slowly caught up with each other.

After a while Zoro noticed someone, A new student. A girl with long raven hair sitting down quietly. "We should make friends!" Nami said in an upbeat tone. They slowly walked towards her, meanwhile Zoro silently studied her.

He admired her long raven hair and her dark brown eyes. "Shes kinda cute" Zoro thought to himself. They began to introduce themselves. After they did so, the girl smiled." My name is Robin, Nico Robin, nice to meet you all".


	2. Chapter 2: an unintentional move?

Chapter 2

The bell rang then they where sectioned.

Chopper and Ussop are in section Drum .

Sanji and Franky are in section Gallery La

Luffy, Brook, Nami, Robin and Zoro are in section Alabasta.

So classes begin and Zoro meets his new adviser. "Hey everyone my name is mister Shanks since this is the first day you may go make friends with your classmates".

Zoro slowly walked to the back of the classroom where Luffy was seated. Luffy was already busy making friends with people around his seat.

Zoro looked around at the rest of his friends and they were also in deep conversation. Zoro just walked back to his seat and sat down. Somebody sat beside him. He looked to his side and saw no other than Robin sitting on the seat beside his.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope" Zoro replied blankly.

Luffy started running around the class room making noise. Brook started to make noise as well. They started telling stories from the summer and making lots of others laugh. They sat by their friend Trafalgar Law who laughs while listening to the stories.

They get louder and louder until all 3 receive a punch from Nami for them to keep it down as Zoro and Robin watch from the side laughing and grinning.

"These are my friends " Zoro says grinning. Robin laughs and smiles.

"They look like a lot of fun" Robin says

"Man she has got a really cute laugh too and that smile is so beautiful " Zoro thought to himself."But man...she's out of my league ...I dont have a shot".

The bell rings and its lunch time. Nami invites Robin over to eat with them. Robin meets the rest of their friends (more specifically Nami's friends) Netafari , Vivi, Keimi , Kaya and Boa Hancock. Robin made friends easily and fitted in.

Sanji was flirting with Nami and happy just by her being there.

Luffy was stuffing his face with food .

Franky who barley ate is now chatting with the others while relaxing.

Chopper who couldn't finished his food gave it to Luffy who chomped it down in seconds.

Brook who already finished eating went to the gym ahead.

She smiled at this sight, everything is fun and happy. Then she looked at Zoro who was beside her and began to chat with him.

" is it always this lively?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yeah , Never a dull moment" Zoro replied with a grin on his face.

After a few weeks Zoro learned that they have lots in common. They both like to sleep. They like sights that's nice to look at. They liked having fun with friends and many more.

*back in the classroom*

"Alright class" Shanks began "today we are going to have an activity". "Im going to pass this ball around ,when the music stops you have to answer my question. If you drop the ball and it rolls away you have to hc chase it and pass it before the music stops. If you cant answer my question you will have minus 5 points in your grade" Everyone nods in agreement So the music starts playing and they begin to pass the ball.

Zoro decided to take advantage of this activity to talk to Luffy.

(the seating arrangement from left to right is

ZoroRobinLuffyNamiLaw.)

"Psst Robin Psssst Robin"

"huh? what?"

"Can we swap seats ?"

"huh? Why?"

"I wanna talk to Luffy"

"Huh? sure I guess"

"thanks"

The ball was already with Nami when they swapped seats.

"Oi Luffy" began Zoro as Luffy received the ball. Luffy was sharp and noticed that Shanks was going for the music player.

"HERE CATCH ZORO! SHISHISHISHISHISHISHI!" Luffy yelled as he tossed the ball to Zoro.

The ball flew to Zoro at a fast speed but he caught it with ease just as the music stopped.

"Zoro!" said Shanks.

"shit" Zoro muttered as he stood up to address Shanks.

"Zoro so WAIT ... isn't that miss Nico's seat?" Said Shanks with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh ... well" Zoro began.

"You saw me going for the Mp3 player didn't you?" Shanks said with a huge grin.

"uhh yeah I guess?" Zoro said confused at what Shanks is implying.

"WELL THEN ZORO" Shanks said , his grin bigger then ever.

''YOU WHERE PROTECTING ROBIN"

"WHAT?!" Zoro said with a surprised look.

"Ayyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" went the class

"Oh shit" Zoro thought to himself.

He looked at his friends.

Nami has her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide in shock.

Brook is laughing and staring in sheer amazment

Luffy is on the ground laughing so hard.

He slowly turned around and look at Robin's reaction.

Robin is giggling and in her eyes he can see amazement.

He slowly looked down to hide his embarrassment and he started to blush. All he could hear now is Luffy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHSHSHISHISHISHSIHSIHSIHSIHSI"

At that moment thankfully the bell rang and he went down straight for lunch.

Zoro buys lunch in the School cafeteria like Robin , Nami , Franky and Brook.

Zoro was at the back of the line because he went to the restroom before going to the cafeteria.

After he bought his lunch he slowly walked over to the table , he could see Luffy giggling while telling the others a story. He could see their eyes wide in shock he instantly realized what Luffy was doing. He ran to Luffy and grabbed him.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER" Zoro yelled.

"oh hey Zoro SHISHISHISHISHISHI!"Luffy laughed.

He turned to his friends are looking at him wide eyed and a huge grin.

"I never thought you had a passion for love Marimo" Sanji said his eyes wide in shock.

"I've gatta say Zoro that was a BIG BIG PLAY right there" Chopper said, a surprised look on his face.

"Wow Zoro now your ROBIN(robbing) people's hearts!" Ussop yelled as the boys burst into laughter.

Zoro's fist quickly connected to Ussop's face

"STFU LONG NOSE" Zoro yelled as he glanced at the side of the table where the girls were sitting.

Zoro looked at Franky, Franky is not saying anything he is just staring , eyes wide and mouth wide open.

Very annoyed Zoro just sat down to eat his lunch while the others followed suit.

"its not like I did it on purpose, right?" Zoro thought to himself

"Its not that I like her or anything...but" he glanced at her direction and observed her long raven hair "she is really pretty and nice too... we also have lots of common interests"

He looks at her and watches her as she smiles at Nami.

"She's out of my league."

After lunch the crew went back to the classroom.

Zoro went to sit on his chair. Robin sat beside him.

"hey Zoro?"

"huh? yeah?"

"even you didn't mean it"

"eh?"

"thanks"

"haha sure"

She smiled at him and he looked away.

"its that smile again" He thought to himself.

"he smiled to himself as the bell rang and classes ended.

Zoro went home and sat on his bed thinking about the day.

"Today is a good day" Zoro thought "I didn't get lost"

What about what robin said to you?

"eh?"

c'mon Zoro you know what I mean, you like her do you?

"STFU" Zoro said as he rolled to go to sleep" Stupid narrator "

He doesn't even realize his feelings stupid Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3 : Moves he says

Chapter 3

Zoro arrived in class and immediately learned what was going on.

"Rearrangement? Seriously?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow at Luffy.

"Yeah" Luffy said blankly "Awwww its ok Zoro you can talk to Robin at other times" as he Grinned.

"SHUT IT D. MONKEY"

"SHISHISHISHISHISHSIH!"

So they where rearranged and Zoro was put in the class. Luffy was put in the back. In the corner on the right side was Robin and beside Robin is Nami. Brook was at the back of the back, his chair against the wall because he makes too much noise and it irritates the teachers. Everyone was a tad bit annoyed with the new sitting arrangements but got used to it quite fast. After many weeks the class got comfy and became the loudest yet fun class there was in and of course it got messy.

"OK CLASS SINCE YOU ALL ARE REALLY MESSY YOU GUYS HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS.!" Shanks yelled very pissed because if his class wouldn't clean Principal Roger would have him fired.

So the class began to clean.

"I'm going to help out later I have too pee." Luffy said standing up.

"Me too" Zoro said as he got up as well.

The 2 men began to walk to the men's room and saw Nami and Robin trying to open the broom closet.

"Hey Luffy. Hey Zoro can you help us its kinda jammed." Nami said while she and Robin pulled at the closet doors.

Without a word Zoro walked over to Robin and pushed then pulled the doors with his strength and it came open.

"Woah thanks Zoro!" Robin said as she pat him on the back and grabbed a broom.

"thanks Zoro" Nami said.

"THANKS ZORO SJHHSISHISHISHISHISHI" Luffy said mockingly which made Nami and Robin giggle.

"yeah no problem" Zoro said as he continued walking to the bathroom and Luffy followed suit.

Luffy waited until the 2 girls were out of earshot.

"Wow Zoro in one try what a cool kid" Luffy said mockingly "Such big pro moves to Robin chan SHISHISHIHSISHISHI"

"SHUT IT D. MONKEY" Zoro replied.

When they got back to class surprisingly everyone was done cleaning.

"Oi thanks for nothing you 2" Brook said a tad bit pissed.

"Zoro here helped" Luffy said as he slapped Zoro's back. "He was a VERY BIG HELP especially to Ro-"

-POW-

"OUCH"

"SHUT IT LUFFY"

Bell rang and they went down for lunch. They ate while chatting happily.

"Hey guys Zoro was a really big help today" Luffy said slowly with a grin on his face. "Robin was trying to open the closet and Zoro immediately swooped in and opened it in one try."

"WOW ONE TRY" Chopper said eyes wide.

"Then Robin said Wow Zoro your so strong and handsome and Zoro stroked her hair and said anything for you babe and then they kissed" Luffy said with a wide grin.

"WOWOWOWOWOWWWW BIG BIG PLAYER WOAAAAH" Chopper exclaimed eyes wide .

"Then Zoro said to Robin hey Robin and she was all like yes Zoro? then he was like I love you let's get marrie-"

-POW- Zoro punched Luffy in the head.

"WTF LUFFY THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN AT ALL!" Zoro yelled as Luffy rubbed his head. "All that happened is that I helped Robin by opening the closet no biggie."

"I like my story better" Luffy said still rubbing his head

Zoro shot him a look of death as the bell rang and they returned to class.

In class Shanks announced something.

"OI class so we have this like activity in school" he said casually. "Its interclass , We erm I mean you have to find a play for you class and compete against other classes. Now I will appoint the leader of this class"

The students looked at him patiently.

"The leader is no other than Nami!" Shanks announced

The class applauded as Nami stood up.

"Alright class listen to Nami" Shanks said

So Nami began to delegate and since Zoro and Luffy wanted to play with a PC they were put in sound systems.

"Ok Zoro just download the music I have on this paper here and bring them tomorrow and also i need an intermission song you choose the song" Nami said

"yeah yeah sure" Zoro said as he took the paper and went home.

At home Zoro was downloading the music when Luffy messaged him online

L:"hey Zoro!"

Z:"hey Luffy"

L:"Im bored"

Z:"yeah me too"

L:"what are you doing?"

Z:"Downloading the music as Nami said"

L:"oh lol"

Z:"lol"

L:"Hey Zoro can I ask you a question?"

Z:"what?"

L:"do you like Robin?"

Z:"..."

L:"earth to Zoro, Zoro to earth do you copy?"

Z:"yeah Im here"

L:"so do you Zoro"

Zoro looked down at the message long and hard and was taken aback of what Luffy asked him.

He sighed and silently replied

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes Luffy I do"


	4. Chapter 4: Dont Push it bro

Chapter 4

Zoro looked over the paper and began to download the music once he reached the bottom it read

We need an intermission song so you can pick one :P -Nami

Zoro went to his computer and went to a music site and set it to shuffle. The result was a song called Lifestyle by Rich Gang.

"oh well" Zoro thought to himself as he downloaded the music into the flashdrive.

After he was done he turned off the computer and went to bed.

...

Zoro walked into class the next day and saw Nami and Luffy smile at him. Zoro walked over to Nami and gave her the flash drive and he went to take his seat. Shanks walked in and greeted the class. Then suddenly Vice Principal White Beard's voice appeared over the intercom

"Alright here is a change of plans if you win this play production activity you will be excluded from the long exam for English"

The class cheered while Shanks tried to keep the class quiet.

"Also the adviser of the certain class who will win will get a raise"

Shanks cheered while the class tried to shut him up.

"But the catch is that the due date is moved to the end of next week that will be all thanks" Vice Principals Voice left the intercom.

And the class went into a frenzy Nami screaming names and people going into their places. Zoro walked over to Luffy who was already sitting by the laptop and was reading over the script. Nami walked over and plugged the flash drive into the laptop and looked over the music.

"Lifestyle?" Nami asked with an eyebrow raised.

"well I shuffled it and..." Zoro began

"thats Robin's favorite song" Nami said casually

Luffy's eyes widened

"Alright thanks Zoro you did your job" Nami smiled and walked away.

And at that moment Luffy exploded.

"OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOHHH" Luffy said a huge loss of words clearly substituted.

"Shut up Luffy its just a coincidence" Zoro sighed

"NO ITS NOT" Luffy said eyes wide as saucers.

"Then wtf is it then smart ass" Zoro replied with a glare.

Luffy smiled at him and stared at him for a moment.

.

.

.

.

"Destiny" Luffy said as he sat back in his chair

"Are you fucking kiddi..."

"Shhsssh Zoro you are not one to question destiny"

"Whatever I give up"

They continued with their practice and they all finished afterwards very tired.

After which the bell rang and they left for lunch. Zoro began to walk to the door when shanks called him back.

"hey Zoro" Shanks began.

"yeah?"Zoro replied casually

"We have a new shipment of Math books today I was wondering if you can do me a favor and bring them all up to the class room for me" Shanks said slowly

"Sure no problem" Zoro said

"Thanks they are downstairs beside the gate" Shanks said as he smiled and walked away.

Zoro began immediately and went down the stairs and grabbed the 1st batch of heavy books and went up to the 3rd floor and put them into the classroom just to go down again and repeat the process 5 more times.

At the 3rd time Zoro began to feel tired and fatigue but as stubborn as he is he pushed himself until all the books where finished. When he was finished the sun was hotter than usual burning down on Zoro as he walked to the canteen. He felt his body burning and in pain but he ignored it and continued to walk to the canteen.

When he arrived his body was burning like he was in hell fatigue began to take over and the heat wave wasn't helping either. He felt the corner of his eyes begin to blur. He saw his friends at the usual table. Luffy noticed him and smiled but immediately his smile changed into a look of concern and question. The more steps he took the hotter the feeling of his body.

Suddenly his vision blurred completely and he lost all control of his body. He collapsed landing on the floor and his body burning in pain. His vision began to dim and so did his hearing.

"ZORRROOOOOOO"

Zoro heard this as the world around him faded and slowly disappeared .


End file.
